legobatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ProfArchibaldHale
Hi there! Welcome to the LEGO Batman wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Penguin's Lair page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here at the LEGO Batman wiki, and look forward to contributing with you! -- Professor Nonya Floopinhagin (Talk) 08:19, May 28, 2011 Please. Dear ProfArchibaldHale, I appreciate your suggestion as well as your help on this website, but I like the pictures that I put on it just the way that they are. You may not think that this website is "top notch," but that is okay; everybody is entitled to their opinion. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 14:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC). Dear ProfArchibaldHale, You have hurt my feelings, so I therefore revoked your membership for one day. Please think before you act. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 02:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC). Actually, please think before YOU act. I was trying to be helpful and you shoot me down. You alerted all of Brickia that your Wikia needed help and you refused help, not only is that ironic, but your letting bad photography ruin what cam eventually be a great Wikia. Intimidating behaviour is stuff like "What, you want a fight!?" "No" "Chicken!" THAT is intimidating behaviour. And I was not harrasing you. Nor insulting the pictures you took. I was saying you can IMPROVE the current state of this Wikia. So, please, next time you ban a user, do itafter you have thought thoroughly through it, and don't put a ban a few days after it. (Trust me, they WILL take advantage of that time!) But, then again, I couldn't care less because I only came over to see what damage you could have done to this Wikia.Note that you should make it clearer if this is one for the game or for the LEGO Brand of it. Vive la Assembly! 20:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Dear ProfArchibaldHale, I am the chairman of this Wikia, so I can have any type of pictures that I want. You may call it poor, but I think that they are excellent. You can tell all of the editors of Brickipedia how "poor" you think this Wikia is, but I will still be proud of the work that I do. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin. I am a Mochingquondo! 14:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC). Sorry, my fellow professor Dear ProfArchibaldHale, I am sorry for banning you. I have un-banned you. You may do whatever you want with the pictures that you think are of "poor quality," and I will put the ones of that kind on my editor-page. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin. I am a Mochingquondo! 21:28, June 9, 2011 (U.T.C.). P.S. You may also make this website more "top notch." I have given you administrator/bureacrat rights. In other words, the duo consisting of Lego Lord and I has now become a trio. ___________________ Wuh? Take them away before I abuse the power or play some horrible prank. :P I'm OK without them. I'll get to work on some of the pictures, not all of them are in need of replacement, the Mad Hatter one is PERFECT! :D Vive la Assembly! 07:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Dear ProfArchibaldHale, Alright. I understand; sometimes my administrator-rights even get to my ''head. By the way, please tell me what pictures you want to take away so that I can put them on my editor-page. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin. I am a Mochingquondo! 15:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC). Bureaucracy Dear ProfArchibaldHale, Due to certain limitations, you are still a bureaucrat. Sorry. Are you okay with that or not? Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin. I am a Mochingquondo! 16:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC). P.S. Please leave your response on ''my talk-page.